Due to the requirements of high density development most urban and even suburban dwellings are being constructed with very little free space surrounding them. Available space for clothes-lines or the like is now often restricted to merely a narrow passage along the side of a house, a small courtyard or a balcony which all have to be available for other purpose. While there are clothe-lines known to be foldable when not in service to minimize space, these tend to be expensive and/or are complicated to use and do not have the ability to be completely removed.